Examples of pulse abnormality detection apparatuses for detecting pulse abnormalities of users include a medical watch disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-52975). In the medical watch, a pulse sensor is fixed at a given position inwardly of a wristwatch band so as to be brought into intimate contact with a position at which a pulsation of a wrist wearing the medical watch is detectable, a temperature sensor for detecting a body temperature is fixed at a given position inwardly of the wristwatch band, and outputs of these sensors are supplied to a controller. The controller compares an output waveform from the pulse sensor with a standard waveform, stored in advance, to perform blinking display on a display module and/or issue an alarm when the comparison result falls outside an allowable range defined by a set value, and also compares output data from the temperature sensor with a set value to perform blinking display on the display module and/or issue an alarm when the comparison result falls outside an allowable range defined by the set value. Furthermore, the medical watch is formed so that a transmitter-receiver transmits a signal for issuing an alarm to a master unit to give an alarm from the master unit, and receives identification data or hospital data from the master unit to store the data in such a manner that the data is displayable on the display module.